explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion Part 1
In the Scorpion '' |image= |series= |production=40840-168 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708968 |guests=John Rhys-Davies as Leonardo da Vinci, Erica Lynne Bryan as Young Annika Hansen, David Anthony Marshall as Magnus Hansen and Nikki Tyler-Flynn as 'Erin Hansen |previous_production=Worst Case Scenario |next_production=Scorpion Part 2 |episode=VGR S03E26 |airdate=21 May 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Worst Case Scenario (Overall) Empok Nor |next_release=(VGR) Scorpion Part 2 (Overall) In the Cards |story_date(s)=50984.3 (2373/2374) |previous_story=Empok Nor |next_story= In the Cards Scorpion Part 2 }} Summary Voyager's crew discover from long-range probes that they are approaching a sector of space occupied by the Borg. The Borg occupation covers thousands of star systems, but they find a narrow path through the sector that the Borg avoid due to the numerous gravimetric distortions within it. The senior staff agree that it is better to ride out through this path, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", rather than to face the Borg directly. Captain Janeway orders preparations for a Borg encounter. While helping the Doctor craft antibodies to disable Borg assimilation, Kes has a brief vision of a pile of Borg corpses. She starts to experience several more, all based around the destruction of Borg and Voyager. As they near the Northwest Passage, they find 15 Borg cubes rapidly approaching. The crew prepares to engage but the ships travel past them at high speeds. Shortly after they pass, the Borg ships no longer register on their scanners, and Janeway orders an investigation. They find the ships have been destroyed, while a bioship is attached to a portion of a Borg hull. An away team transports over to discover a pile of Borg corpses, just as Kes had seen, and alien roars elsewhere on the ship. As they try to scan for the source, Kes has another vision, this of Ensign Harry Kim being attacked. Janeway orders an emergency beam-out just as an insect-like creature strikes at Kim. Aboard Voyager Kim is raced to Sickbay. The bioship detaches from the hull and fires at Voyager as they depart the area, the near-miss negatively affecting the ship. Kes reports hearing a voice say, "The weak will perish". Janeway orders the crew to continue course for the Northwest Passage. Lt. Tuvok and Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres analyze the Borg's logs to find that the alien species is cataloged as Species 8472 and has defeated the Borg many times before. The Doctor is able to eliminate the infection in Kim's body using a potent modification of Borg nanoprobe. Eventually Voyager reaches the Northwest Passage, only to find a fleet of bioships waiting with more appearing through the gravitational distortions. After moving to a safe distance, the senior staff discuss their options. Janeway comes up with the radical idea of an alliance with the Borg to face a common threat, offering the Doctor's cure for the Species 8472's infection as a bargaining chip. The staff is dubious but agree it is their only option. Voyager travels to a nearby Borg-occupied world, and is met by a Borg cube. Janeway announces their intentions, and the Borg beam her to their ship, where she begins negotiations. Suddenly, a fleet of bioships appears nearby and lays waste to the Borg planet. The Borg Cube, with Voyager in tow, narrowly escapes its destruction. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Continuity # Kes sensed Harry was in imminent danger when she was in Sickbay assisting the doctor. The doctor calls the bridge, and B'Elanna transports the away team back. Janeway then walks back to her command chair in time to catch Kes half-fainting when 8472 talks to her again telepathically. So somehow Kes makes it from Sickbay to the Bridge in less than a minute. She could be a fast mover - assuming it was less than a minute, and didn't just seem like that! Nit Central # Omer on Tuesday, November 10, 1998 - 5:21 am: If the Borg met with Species 8472 before the teaser, shouldn't they know that Ressistance might not be Futile? Chris Thomas on Tuesday, November 10, 1998 - 8:15 am: Aren't the Borg too arrogant too realise resistance might not be futile, given we say various Borg trying to assimilate members of Species 8472 over and over, yet it doesn't work? cableface on Thursday, April 01, 1999 - 2:41 pm:''The Borg probably wouldn't seem as ruthless and scary if they just said."Well, we can't assimilate them. Let's just give up trying." 8472 defied Borg will. By Borg logic, they had to pay the price, except they were too strong for them. ' # Chris Thomas on Wednesday, August 04, 1999 - 7:43 am: When Janeway orders the away team over to the Borg cube fragment, she says they will keep an open channel back to the ship. So why does Chakotay tap his badge to contact Janeway later on when he is there? '''Possibly to indicate that he was about to transmit. # DonnaL on Friday, June 02, 2000 - 9:50 pm: Species 8472 seems to be pretty big, but the interior of their ship seems like it would be relatively cramped for them. Adam Bomb on Sunday, October 15, 2000 - 2:43 pm: Ships are cramped even today for maximum conservation of resources. ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:13 am: Are these Borg nanoprobes a new Borg assimilation technique? I don't remember this mentioned when Picard was taken over. ''Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:37 pm:'' They appear to be that way. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 11:46 pm: They were first seen in ST First Contact, but when the drones showed up on the Enterprise-D to kidnap Picard in The Best of Both Worlds Part 1 (TNG), the one that beamed away with him placed something on the back of his neck where we couldn't see with its elongated prosthetic arm. Whatever it was, it could've been a tubule, or perhaps whatever the Borg used before deciding to use or coming up with tubules. Seniram 17:12, February 3, 2018 (UTC) More likely something to render him unconscious for transport to the Cube.' # I was surprised when the Doctor said he didn't know if Harry had a few more days. Couldn't he have estimated how long it would take for the alien DNA to eat up enough of Harry's cells so that death would be inevitable? 'Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 3:37 pm: Not while his own immune system was still functioning. Even though the alien DNA overwhelmed him, it would not have done so as fast as if Harry's immune system were not working. The Savant on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 11:09 pm: What difference does it make whether his immune system was functioning? The point is, Doc checks the status of Harry's cells. He then checks back a second and third time. He can then see the RATE AT WHICH the human DNA is being destroyed/changed. Using that rate, he can tell how long Harry has. Keith didn't say it was 'fast'. He simply said the Holodoc should have been able to see rate of change/destruction, and he's right. Jwb52z on Tuesday, July 17, 2001 - 2:57 pm: The immune system, even if it is ultimately defeated, will affect how a disease hurts a human. That's why diseases don't immediately kill people. Their body fights it, even if it loses. The fighting will change how the disease hurts us as far as time and extensiveness go. That, in turn, will affect the rate of the disease's progression. Mikey on Tuesday, July 17, 2001 - 4:16 pm: No one has debated that. What is being debated is whether or not the Doctor can ascertain how long it will take for it to progress. Doctors can extrapolate the progression of a disease today. Why couldn't the Doctor do it four hundred years from now? Especially when we've seen him (and others before him) do it before. Seniram 17:12, February 3, 2018 (UTC) For all anyone knows, the progress of the disease may accelerate at an increasing rate in the final stages.' # Janeway told the Borg that if they didn't drop their tractor beam in ten seconds the information would be destroyed. Shouldn't that command stay in effect even if the captain were transported off the ship? '''Maybe they were calling her bluff?' Category:Episodes Category:Voyager